Trigun Maximum, Her story
by SailorChibi Saturn
Summary: What happens when one person goes insane while watching Trigun. Wolfwood is alive, and so is Legato. Vash meets a key to his past in a ghost town. See what happens! R and R!!
1. Default Chapter

Trigun Maximum. Vash's past and present explained.  
  
Vash the stampede stands in the middle of a pure black landscape. All he can see is black. In the distance, a siloutette appears. It is a female with long hair in a dress. No noticable features are visable. "Who are you?" vash shouts at the shape. The female turns to him and gives a sad look. A gun appears behind her and is shot. The girl startes to fall. Vash wakes up panting in fear. "What... what was that?" He looks around. Everything is normal. He's in the city of December. His coat and gun are hanging on the wall. He breathes a sigh of relief and looks out a nearby window. Outside the window is two women. "Come on! Our bus is leaving soon!" The short, black-haired woman called Meryl shouted. "Yeah vash! Come on!" the taller, brown haired woman called millie shouted. Their bags were in their hands. "Yeah yeah, I'm coming." Vash called out to them. He quickly got dressed and rran outside, carefully tucking his orange glasses into his pocket. In a second he meets up with Millie and Meryl, the two workers from Bernardelli Insurance company. They run to the bus and almost miss it. The threesome crawl into the bus, handing 100$$ to the driver. They walk to the back and meet up with a Black/blue haired priest. Nicolas J wolfwood. "Its about time you showed up! I was waiting for a half an hour!" Vash opens his mouth to speak but meryl beans him over the head. "We were waiting for him." Vash jumps up. "hey! its not my fault!" "yes it is!" Meryl shouts. Immediatly after, the two notice that everyone is staring at them. They laugh nervously and sit in their seats. "So! Where are we heading?" Millie asks. Wolfwood looks curiously at her. "You mean you don't know?" She laughs. "No Idea!" Wolfwood falls to the floor. "We're going to the city about 400 iles away. Its called Shadow City." Millie gives a cute look. "Oooh! Shadow City!" Vash sighs and leans back. "This is gonna be a long trip." About 10 minutes later, everyone but Vash (and the driver) is asleep. He stares out the window and thinks of the dream. :it makes no sense... who was that girl?: He thought to himself, setteling down and fallin asleep with a cute look on his face. *A few hours later* Vash wakes in pain as he is beaned over the head by Meryl. "HEY! What was that for?" Meryl sighed. "We've been trying to wake you up for the last 50 iles! We're almost to Shadow City." Vash rubs hs head and looks around. Meryl is straight in front of him while Wolfwood and Millie are talking. He looks outside and sees nothing but sand. A few iles in front of him he sees the town. Shadow City. Appropriately named. Everything seemed so dark. "Why are we here again?" Millie asked, fear in her voice. "We're here because theres a crime problem and we need to see what the heck is going on and stop it!" Merly snapped. Millie winced and looked around. After a minute, the bus stopped and the door opened. Meryl, Millie, vash, Wolfwood and a black cat walked out. "MEROW" The voice said. vash jumped and turned around to see the cat. He tried to pick it up but it clawed his hand. The cat scampered away with Vash holding his hand. "Man... that hurt!" He was beaned over the head by Meryl again, for no apparent reason. The bus pulls away and the group is left alone. There is no one in sight. They walk cautiously through the city until they hear commotion in a local tavern. They walk in to see a girl being attacked by a bunch of old men. "Stop it! Leave me alone!" She screamed. The men held the girls arms and held her still. "No way. We won you in a game so your ours to do with as we please. Right boys?" He gives an evil smile and the men around her laugh. Millie and Meryl try to destract the men with a box of doughnuts. "Hello. My name is.. Meryl.. Meryl strife from the Berna-" The men give an angry look and Meryl stopps. "What do you want?" Millie hides (kinda) behind Meryl and meryl tries to keep cool. "I just wanted to give these to you as a. a trade of sorts. In exchange for these donuts and about *looks into her wallet* 50$$, we get to talk to this girl alone." The men laughed. "Yeah right. Like we'd give this thing up for a mesally 50 double dollars? Yeah right." The leader of the men draws a gun. Meryl takes a step back. Wolfwood and Vash look at each other for a second, then devise a plan. Vash silently runs to one side of the tavern and Woldwood runs to the other side. Millie and Meryl spot the two and kept stalling. The gun was pointed directly at Meryl. "Mer- Meryl... what do we do know?" The men laugh. "the only thing we can." she gives millie a scared look. Immediately behind the first man, grunts are heard. Vash has a gun to one guys head and wolfwood has the other one pinned beneath the cross. "Wha- what the hell are you doing?" The only other man said. Meryl pulls out a small gun while Millie's gun snaps its sling, falling on the mans foot. Needless to say, he screams in pain. Vash grabs the girl from the mans arm and helps her run outside. The other men are too stunned to go after them, leaving room for the group to escape. As soon as they get to the other side of the town, Vash gets a good look at the girl. she was about 5'7 with long, brown and blue hair. She was wearing a scarlet dress that went to her ankle. It had a slit in it from the bottom of one side to her thigh. Vash was drooling at the outfit, who was beaned by Meryl. "Tha- thank you. How can I pay you back.. wait. whats your name?" She asked, looking over Vash. "My name is Valentienez, Alkeliina, Xiafax Sicidaboherez, Gumbigollia, Blue Stravadori, Talentrent Pierre" *takes a breath.* Andri Carton-Hymess Ivanochii Baledues george Doitzel Kaiser the third. Don't hesitate to call." The girl has a confused look on her face. "what are you talking about mr vash the stampede?" Millie screamed. VAsh looked like he was about to pull his hair out. "I hate it when you call me by my FULL NAME!" The girl looked at him. "Vash... the stampede? Who's that?" Everyone stared at her. "You.. you haven't heard?" Wolfwood asked. "Heard what?" The group faced each other. "shes never heard of you Vash! Thats one in a million that hasn't thought of trying to kill you!" Vash turned around to the girl and had a cute smile on his face. "And may I ask what your name is my dear?" The girl looked into his eyes. "WHAT??" they all screamed. The girl looked at them with a curious look on her face. "Yeah. I am the daughter of Rem Savrem. At least, I was one of the ones that helped her." vash had a wierd and sad look on his face. "Your... rems daughter? Wait a second.... Jen?!?" He looked at her. "How. How did you know my name?" She looked into his strnagely familiar eyes. "No.. Your alive? I don't believe it.. Vash!" She looked him over. "You've grown a but haven't you? How long has it been?" vash gve his cute look. "A hundred years at least... I can't believe it. I thought only I had survived." Jen shook her head. "I was behind Rem when she said goodbye to you. She pushed me into one of the pods and told me to find you." She looked at the ground. her view was blocked by Vash's red coat. He was giving his sad but funny crying. He held her for a second then looked her over. "You've grown a bit in 100 years. What have you been doing?" She looked at him. "I've been running... away from him." She said. Wolfwood, Millie and Meryl asked at the same time. "WHO?!?" Even Vash was asking that. Jen gave a sad look. "....... Legato." Vash gasped. 


	2. More on his life, the humanoid typhoon

Trigun Maximum Chapter 2 More on his life, the humanoid typhoon.  
  
Everyone gasped. "Leg.. Legato.." Vash said. He looked into Jens eyes. "Why is he after you?" He asked. Jennifer winced. "Uh Vash..... theres something you dont know. He....uh... Legato.. was one of us." Vash gave his scared look. "He was one of us?" Jen nodded. "After the ship blew up, Legato and I were pushed into the escape pod. I must have said something wrong to him. He started attacking me and when we landed, I ran. As fast as i could. For the last 100 years people have been trying to bring me to legato. He wants to do something bad to me Vash... I don't exactly know what it is though." Vash hugged Jen again and looked back at his friends. Everone had a confused look on their faces. "What the hell are you talking about Vash?" Meryl asked. Vash sighed and released Jen. "Its a long story." He told the story and Jen helped comfort him at the part where Rem died. Everyone had teary eyes except for Wolfwood. "That explans a lot Vash..." Millie said. Jen looked at the setting suns. "We should find a place to stay. I know of one.. I've been staying there a lot recently." She stood up and helped the depressed outlaw into a nearby hotel. A woman behind the counter looked at Jen, then at her company. "Need more than one room sweetheart?" She asked. Jen nodded and caught the keys thrown at her. She led the group to a nearby room and unlocked the door. It was a normal hotel but it was kinda fancy. She helped Vash get into his room (two beds) and helped Milly and Meryl carry their bags to their room with three beds. Jens stuff was already set up. She helped everyone unpack and sat on her bed. "It seems that you've been following Vash a long time. Why?" Millie gave a sheepish smile. "I guess you could say its our job!" She laughed. Jen gave a confused look. "You've been following my 'big brother' for the last year because its your job? Wierd." Millie and Meryl stared at her. "Big brother?" Jen shrugged "We've been like siblings forever. So I just call him that.." Millie and Meryl looked at each other and changed the subject. "Why is this place called 'Shadow City?'" Jen looked out the window at the dark city. It was night. "Strange things have been happening to this city ever sience it opened. Theres been so much darkness around here it's just called the city of shadows now." she looked at the two. "Its late. We should get some sleep." They yawned and went to their beds and immediately fell asleep. In vash's room, he twisted and turned in a nightmare. It was like the last one except that the girl was there, but tied to a stake. There was a shadowy figure in front of her with a large gun in one hand. The lights seemed to grow brighter. The girl tied to a stake was..... Vash jumps up and runs into the girls room. He looks at the third bed, where Jen slept. Empty. VAsh immediately woke Millie and Meryl up. Wolfwood was aroused by his noise. "Vash... what the hell are you doing? Its 3 am!" Meryl complained. Vash has a scared look on his face. "Sh- she's gone!"  
  
Chibi-Saturn: Am I the queen of cliffhangers or what? Vash: HEY! Get back to the story! Chibi-Saturn: Not until I get a review! I need ideas!!! Vash: That sucks..... 


	3. The fate of his love, the humanoid typho...

Trigun Maximum The fate of his love, the humanoid typhoon Jen laid on the cold ground, staring angrilly at Legato. "Whats the matter? I'm sure this would come to be for years, didn't you?" Jen got on her knees, looking at the ground. There were cuffs and chains tied to her wrists that limited her movement. "Why Legato-sama.. Why have you been searching for me if you could've used the power Rem gave yo-.." She was silenced by the guard holding her chains pulling the neck chain. "You could kill me like you killed her! Holding me back while the world around me dies!" She had an angry look on her face. Legato laughed. "I did what I had to do. Rem was no longer necessary. Why she saved Vash and Knives is obvious. But why she saved us, however, is not." Jen stared him in the eye. "Because she loved us Legato!" Jen was pulled to the ground. The guard set his heavy foot on the small of Jens back, pinning her to the ground. She gave an annoyed growl as Legato walked over to her. He knelt in front of her, and stroked her jawline. "Poor spirit with no gift. Don't worry. I'll make it quick." He smiled evilly. The guard, his foot still on her back, pulled on Jens chain. She winced and then screamed out a name... Vash. Vash the stampede woke in a cold sweat. He loked out the window. His eyes looked where jen slept.. or was supposed to. He gasped. "No..." He put his red coat on and ran outside while his companions slept. He looked to a mountain and felt a familiar aroura, almost identical to his. He heard, in the very back of his mind, someone screaming his name. He quickly remembered her voice, slipped his amber colored glasses, and ran twords the mountain. "Hold on Jen, I'm coming.." he thought, running as fast as he could. Jen struggeled against her chains, only making them tighter. Legato laughed. "Scream all you want. No one will hear you." Jen shot him a really ticked off look. Legato pulled Jens chin twords his face. "If you desire, I can kill you fast." Jen winced. The chain on her neck was pulled was pulled so that she was forced inches away from his face. she struggeled but Legato forced her to lie still. She thought frantically of a way to escape but no ideas came. Vash finally made it to the top of a tall mountain. The sun was going to rise soon. He saw a large metal building in front of him. He shot the door off of its hinges and ran into the metal maze. He looked at a scene in front of him. Legato held Jens face close to his and the guard held her down. Jen was still thinking as the door was blown off its hinges. She heard the large BOOM and tried to pull away from legato. He Made sure that Jen was safely chained in. "Vash!" She screamed but was silenced by an invisable gag. Vash looked really mad. "What did you do to her?!?" he screamed. Legato laughed. "Nothing, yet." He raised his hand and Jen stood up. Vash gave a surprised look. Jen held a black gun in one hand. Legato smiled and she lifted it up at Vash. He gasped and pulled out his gun. the only difference between the two was their color. Vash was stunned. "Th.. that is...". Legato finished his sentance. "Knives gun. Correct." Jen readied her gun and shot Vash a scared look. He winced and loaded his gun. He pointed and aimed it at her.  
  
Chibi-Saturn BWHAHAHAHA! I'm the evil goddess off cliffhangers! Vash and Legato- QUIT THAT!!! Chibi-Saturn- No! Vash and Legato- YES! 


	4. Fate

Trigun Maximum 4 "Fate" Jen and Vash stood facing each other with a gun in each of their hands. Legato smiled evilly as Jen loaded the gun. Vash hesitantly loaded his and aimed it at Jen, who aimed it back at him. "What are you doing to her Legato?!" Vash asked angrilly. Legato flicked his hand and Jen set the gun back in its holder on her hips. "She's merely doing what I told her too." Jen winced. She took a breath. "Vash... theres something you don't know... Legato.." she paused. She held up her wrists. There were golden bands of metal around both of her wrists and her neck. Legato used his powers and urged Jen to continue. "When Legato-sama and I were trapped in the escape capsule-," she paused. "I was asleep when he put these on me 100 years ago. He gained my everlasting loyalty when he put these on my wrists. I became his slave." Jen closed her eyes and felt the aurora around Vash increase. He went from surprised to ticked off in about three seconds. Legato laughed. "HOW DARE YOU, LEGATO!!!". "How dare I what? I was merely using the gift that Rem Savrem gave me." Vash gasped. "No, R-Rem?" Vash's mind thought of the picture taken at the station of all the kids. Knives and Vash were on one side of Rem, Legato on the other. In the background, Jen is doing something unknown. "Jen, what were you doing then?" he asked. Jen showed him her wrists. There were red lines on each side of the bands and blood beneath her nails. Vash walked to her, gently taking her wrists in his hands. Legato smiled. Jen saw something in his eyes she hadn't seen in one hundred years. A smile. It disapeared suddenly. Legato had started to take over Vash's mind like he was a puppet. His skin started to tremble. Jen held him in an embrace. Legato looked at her with unbelivable shock. After a second, Vash regained control of almost all of his body, except for the hand with the gun in it. The angel arm. Jen and Vash held each other got really mad. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" He yelled mentally. Jen fell to her knees in pain. Vash leaned down to help Jen up but she didn't stand. The bands on her wrists and neck started to cut into her skin. She looked at Legato sadly. Vash screamed in horror as his gun started to transform his arm into the angel arm. Jen quickly grabbed his arm with the gun while it was transforming. The black metal running up Vash's arm was blocked by Jens hand. The metal crawled up Jens hand and started to effect her. It completely covered her arm and hand. Absentmindedly, she picked up Knive's gun and it started to do the same. Both of the sets of energy seemed like they were fighting over her body. She screamed in pain. Vash tried to grab her hand but was stopped by the icy look Jen was giving him. The energy from the angel arms completely took over her body. The smokey substance cleared from in front of her, showing a new form of her. She was in a tight bodysuit that had the left part black and the right part white. Her black hand was a gun and the other was normal. She had one black and one white wing and a red piece of glass over one of her eyes. The band on her neck became a collar. After too many long seconds, she became the angel the guns were made from. 


End file.
